1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a conveying apparatus, and more particularly to a cart that enables both rotating a cylinder about its center axis and translating the cylinder linearly along the same axis.
2. Prior Art
Carts used to convey objects that are to be X-rayed, where the object is typically cylindrical in shape, have a mechanism that allows the object to be rotated, but require that the object be repositioned several times to obtain a complete set of X-rays, where there are no areas obstructed by the cart. In the case of rockets, the rocket requires linear translation in order to perform X-ray scans free of obstructed areas created by the rotational rollers. Scanning the rocket also requires it to be scanned sequentially from forward to aft, and this process requires multiple linear translations to complete an entire scan. Currently existing carts do not have a means of linear translation, and therefore an overhead crane is used to reposition the rocket. Repositioning the rocket with a crane is time consuming and cumbersome.
Another consideration is that every time the rocket is picked up there is a finite chance that it may be dropped, which at the least would damage the rocket.
An apparatus and method that eliminates the need for a crane would add safety to the process.